herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Emeraldblade95/PG Proposal: Piglet
Because I'm skeptical about whether or not Walker21232123 will create this proposal or not. I decided to create it so that the new lineup will be all set. Here's what he suggested: Piglet from Disney's Winnie the Pooh What is the Work? Winnie the Pooh is a set of short stories originally published by the British author A.A. Milne and later adapted into a famous Disney Film in 1966. The series of books, TV shows, and movies tell the stories about Winnie the Pooh and his friends having numerous adventures in a fictional place called the 100 Acre Wood. Many of the stories have moral life lessons and philosophies that help inspire children. In later adaptions such as the 1988 series The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (which is a classic cartoon I use to watch when I was a kid). More surreal and elaborate settings are introduced, and Winnie the Pooh's role as the main protagonist is often times shifted towards other characters. Who is He? What has he Done? Piglet is Pooh's best friend and next door neighbor. He gets his name because of his small stature, not because he is a baby pig. Piglet is timid and fearful of many things, largely due to his small size, which puts him at a disadvantage to most of his friends and enemies. He also has a tendency to show concern for his friends and keeping things neat and clean. Corrupting Factors As implied by the above section, Piglet tends to be pessimistic, but unlike Rabbit and Eeyore who are the more wrathful and depressed types, Piglet is the fearful type. His small size makes him an easy target to be picked on by his enemies, and as such it often leads to him having low self-esteem. In one episode of the New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, after he came to realize that he was naturally small compared to his friends he felt useless and ran away for some time. Admirable Standards Piglet deeply cares about his friends, and despite his size and man fears he has been shown to overcome his pessimism peiodally by helping them whenever possible. He also builds confidence when there optimistic characters Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Christopher Robin encourage him. While he can be doubtful and fearful, Piglet is not wrathful nor mischievous. He doesn't take likely to comes (such as in the case of Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump), and although he is afraid of Heffalumps and Woozles, he has actually overcome his fear several times and befriended several of each, namely Junior Heffalump and his parents, Wooster, and Lumpy and his mother. Though small to his friends and most of his enemies, he befriended a colony of ants after saving one from a spider web, and helping another group move an apple (which was much too big and heavy from them to lift). There, he came to accept his size and knows that it doesn't matter how big you are on the outside, but rather on the inside that counts. Final Verdict In short, Piglet is small animal with a big heart. I think he's definitly worth mentioning and qualification for the category, but do you agree? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal